Talk:Scarlet Republic/@comment-25009444-20160712232758/@comment-25009444-20160713015949
As Atley was reading the file, he came across several mentions of a possible cell location in Scarlet City, along with a name: Borov Alexander. Atley has heard of the name several times in his past although to his knowledge, the man was just a rumor as he was never assigned to the case, not knowing if he was real or not. He went over to his duffelbag and took out his laptop and placed it on his desk. He opened the Scarlet National Crime Database and searched the name, nothing. He opened the Citizens Database. Still nothing. He finally decided to go into the RGdB POI database and searched. He finds Borov's file and looked through it. Sure enough RGdB has suspected him to be part of a resistance, although unknown what affiliation. He transfers the data from his laptop to the datapad and finds an VK officer. He asks about what the VK knows about him. "Last Borov was seen in Sviatoslav was several months ago, we tracked him to here and informed the Republican Guards. He was attempting to obtain data off of our servers when the AI shut him out and forced him to flee here. We suspect hes going by the name "Victor Zemos"." Atley looked at his datapad, again accessing the SNCD and searched that name. "Got him, he enrolled in the Centurion Program to obtain citizenship to Scarlet, he lives on the other side of the city." The officer turns around and signals to 3 other people who comes over. "Well looks like it's time to work together. Welcome to the VK, my name is Vladimir Barkov. And this is the rest of my team. Welcome to unit 215." ---- Atley and Barkov's team stopped outside an apartment complex and gets out of their cars. "Says here apartment 233, south side." Barkov points at 2 of the other VK officers and says Go around back and secure the rear entrance. And tells the other one You're with me and Atley. They walk to the front door and enter, making sure no one is hiding around the corner. They head into the main stairs and walk up to the second floor and walks through the door. "36, 35, 34, 33 here is is." They position themselves on the wall outside the door and waits for the other VK officers to join them. One of them goes to kick down the door and immedietly an IED was tripped and threw the VK officer out. Dead. Atley and Barkov runs in and sees Borov and immedietly fires several rounds. One of them hits Borov in the arm but he keeps running and jumps out the window onto the Fire-escape. The rest of the officers follows. Atley shouts out "I'll get to the front and cut him off" and runs back out the door. As soon as the first VK Officer walks out the windows one of Borov's bodyguards shot him down. The second officer was able to kill he bodyguard as Borov ran off towards the front where Atley tackles him. Atley rolls over and gets up and Borov pulls out his pistols but Atley quickly reacts and kicks it out of his hand and pushing him back. Borov then pulls out his knife and immediately starts slashing. Atley doges the swipe and grabs his knife arm, pulls him so he's facing Atley side on and pushes his elbow in, breaking his arm. Borov screams in pain as Atley takes the knife and plunged it into his leg and pulls it back up. Atley stands back as Borov collapses in pain and the remaining VK Officers catches up. Barkov says good work and then Atley stomps on Barov's head knocking him out. To be continued...